The Joker/The Batman Who Laughs Metal
The Batman Who Laughs/Metal is essentially a Joker card - although he is actually an evil version of Batman from the DC Dark Multiverse - introduced in the 3.0 update. He is one of the first Metal characters along with Ares/The Merciless Metal. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone and from Online Battles as of update 3.1. He also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event, however, this will still not unlock him for direct promotions. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy Basic Attacks The Combo ender is Savage Robin coming in for an attack, running on all fours and lunging at the opponent, similar to Darkseid/Apokolips summoning the Black Racer albeit without additional effects and will work regardless of Dead Zone. Similar to, but more prominently than, Superman/Injustice 2's combo ender, it has a long delay in hitting; it is quite possible to interrupt The Batman Who Laughs' basic combo, only be taken off guard by Savage Robin hitting you. Avoid interrupting him with your basics too late for this reason. Passive His passive combines the effects of Black Adam/Prime, Zatanna/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight and Batman/Gaslight's own passives. Wild Card Damage Reduction.png Wild Card Damage Reflect.png Wild Card Power Steal.png Wild Card Knockout Shield.png Wild Card Stun.png After a successful Special usage, there is a chance that you can pick from one or two of the 5 possible Tarot Cards with the following effects: * Damage Reduction * Damage Reflect * Power Steal * Knockout Shield * Stun Pick 1 out of 3 choices.png|The Batman Who Laughs gets to pick 1 out of 3 choices! Pick 2 out of 4 choices.png|The Batman Who Laughs gets to pick 2 out of 4 choices when Dark Power is used! Savage_Robin_inflicting_bleed.png|Savage Robin ambushes his opponent with bleed! Screenshot_20181013-182147_Injustice.jpg If no Dark Power is used, you can choose 1 card out of 3 possibilities, if Dark Power is used (only available after evolving), you get to choose 2 cards out of 4. The cards cannot be blocked. It is not a traditional Unblockable effect - his opponent simply stops blocking while he picks a card. Card buffs (Damage Reflect and Knockout shield) and Damage Reduction have a duration of 5 seconds, Power Steal has a 20% chance to steal one bar of power and Stun has a 20% chance to stun the opponent. As both the Stun and Power Steal card start with a chance to trigger as opposed to always triggering, he may end up throwing a blank card that deals only damage with no additional effects. Therefore, in it's initial state, players may have to choose the other cards instead or take a gambit and hope that the Stun and Power Steal cards trigger. His Damage Reflect works just like Black Adam/Prime's passive as it can interrupt basic combos except it won't go away by hitting it 3 times but by a timer. The Knockout Shield will protect The Batman Who Laughs from getting KO'd but not from damage and flinching, leaving him with 1 health until it wears off. After he evolves, players can upgrade his passive ability just like they can upgrade special attacks. The buffs duration can now be increased to 14 seconds and Power Steal and Stun chances are both increased to 100%. When his teammates (excluding The Batman Who Laughs) tag in, Savage Robin will charge at his opponent, inflicting bleed on them. This tag-in attack can be blocked and can KO an opponent at low health. If not blocked, it knocks down the opponent on the spot, allowing his teammates to follow up with a special or basic attacks. Savage Robin will still attack his opponent upon teammate tag-in even if The Batman Who Laughs has already been KO'd. Interactions Good With *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': She can double the bleed damage that Savage Robin deals on teammate tag-in. *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Her reduced tag cooldown allows Savage Robin to be triggered more frequently. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': She can give +40% DAMAGE and POWER generation to The Batman Who Laughs since he is essentially a Joker card. Good Against *'Batman/Arkham Origins': When knocking out a teammate of Batman's with a special, he could instantly choose the Power Steal Wild Card, stealing his power and making him less of a threat. Countered By *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': As long as he has power to spend, he can cleanse and throw back the bleed DOT back at his teammates with doubled effect. *'The Flash/Blackest Night': His teammates would just constantly feed The Flash and his Blackest Night teammates health and power upon tag-in. *'Lobo/Prime', Static/Prime & Red Lantern Hal Jordan: All three are immune to The Batman Who Laughs' Power Steal tarot card. *'Batman/Beyond' & Green Lantern/Red Son: Both are immune to his Stun tarot card. *'Batman/Gaslight': He evades enemy Tag-In attacks, meaning that Savage Robin will have no effect on him. Abilities Here are The Joker's abilities. His SP2 can only knock an opponent out when the SP2 ends or on the last hit, similar to many new characters. Blocking it would cause only the first hit to be performed, negating most of its damage. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *If you look very closely you can see that the character on the card moves slightly with his hands up and down. This is unique to metal characters. *Interestingly, it appears that Savage Robin is part of the background rather than part of the portrait as he is nowhere to be seen on the back of The Batman Who Laughs' card. *His super move is identical to other Joker characters, except in his description his name is different and is missing an apostrophe ('). *Previously, like with Superman/Injustice 2, players can freely perform any action even as his tarot card passive triggers. Hence, it was possible to block his tarot card attacks, including the Stun card. This has changed in the 3.1 update and the victim would now be forced to receive his tarot card attacks unblocked. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:Dark Multiverse characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Reflect Specials Category:Power Steal Category:Stun Category:Bleed Category:DOT damage Category:Different Special Animations Category:Power drain